To Have And To Hold For Olympic Gold
by SmileRose
Summary: Christian is a contender for the Summer Games and is well known for his lack of taste in women. He's a gorgeous bachelor, the paparazzi love him, he doesn't care about his name/reputation. He only wants to win the Gold! Ana is a shy college student with a father who is on the brink of financial ruin. Can these two help each other with their challenges?


**A/N**

**I know, I know! Another one? Geez! Why the hell doesn't she focus on HATC or YYH. I'm so sorry, but I'm taking a cue from a fellow author. Thanks so much FiftyShadesOfJess! Consider this a coming attraction, as she would say. I fear if I do not at least get this story out there, someone else will come up with the idea and I would be ****_totally bummed _****_out _****if that were to happen. (I'm so California right?) I know I would be bummed because it's already happened to me. **

**No worries, I won't post another chapter to this story (until I complete HATC or YYH) I just wanted to put my story out here in FanFiction land before someone else beats me to the punch. I will continue to focus on my two active stories. **

**I might also post the beginnings of "Baila Me'" a sort of 'Dancing With The Stars' type of storyline.**

**Hugs and slap kisses,**

**Rosie**

**APOV**

We look deep into each other's eyes and for one single solitary moment, I am his and he is mine. The rest of world ceases to exist.

Whoa! How did this happen?

"Mr. Grey? You may kiss your bride."

Christian smiles at me. I feel myself come alive, I swear I feel like those comic strip cartoons where a light bulb is illuminated with those tiny lines surrounding its outline.

That's me, Anastasia Steele, er, I mean Mrs. Anastasia Grey. I'm glowing, illuminated by the sheer power and sex appeal of this man before me who is now my husband.

Whoa! How did this happen?

Christian leans forward and kisses me. His lips on mine cause tiny bolts of electricity to shoot through my body. I feel myself getting weak, unable to keep my balance. Christian must sense my loss of equilibrium because he wraps his arms around my waist, ever so slightly tightening his grip on me. I feel his hands touch the small of my back and I swear I feel his arousal pushing up against me. Holy moly! He's getting his 'wood' on! I let out an involuntary moan.

Wow! He's kissed me in way that I will not soon forget. The man is clearly talented in more ways than one. Our kiss seems to go on forever. It is only when the applause starts and when I hear Mia squeal with delight that I realize the kiss must end.

We turn to face the crowd and I hear Father Thomas say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

Whoa! How did this happen?

*****Later That Night******

"Mr. Grey, please hold that pose!" The photographer shouts out as he runs towards us.

"No worries, Vip. I could carry my beautiful bride forever in my arms."

He smiles and takes countless snapshots.

The bell boy opens the door to our private suite. Christian has rented out the entire top floor of The Peninsula New York.

"Vip, I was just joking about holding Mrs. Grey forever. If you don't mind, we'd really like to get started on our honeymoon." Christian says as he carries me into our room.

"Yes Sir, just one more."

Before I know what's happening, Christian kisses me and says, "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Christian."

Once Vip-our official photographer leaves our room, Christian tips the bell boy with an obscene amount of money. The bell boy looks at the bills, smiles and says, "Thank you Mr. Grey! Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Without taking his eyes off of mine, he says, "Privacy. Now." The bell boy closes the door and Christian plops me on the bed without warning.

"Hey!" I shout as I fall back first on the bed.

"Jesus Ana, did you fucking gain weight or something? You were killing me back."

He stretches his arms out and bends forward touching his toes. I hear his back pop.

"Oh! That's much better." He straightens up and looks at me with shocked eyes.

"Holy shit, please don't tell me you're pregnant! The press will have a field day with that sort of shit!"

"Of course I'm not pregnant! It's the dress Christian, this thing weighs a ton. Don't blame it on me, blame it on your sister. Mia 'I want to plan the perfect wedding' Grey!"

"Shit, this thing is entirely out of control! This! Is the biggest mistake of my life!"

I try to contain my tears and say, "Well you're no picnic either Grey!"

"I never promised you a rose garden baby! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm outta here, I need a drink!"

"Fine! Go!" I shout.

Once Christian is out the door, I quickly rip off the dress, angry at myself for allowing this fiasco to occur.

I'm in my stockings, and underwear when I hear the door open and realize Christian has returned.

Hope springs in my heart...I turn and give him a smile, it's weak at best.

"Don't let me interrupt, I forgot my wallet when I tipped the bell boy and..."

Our eyes are locked into one another, those jolts run through my body and I feel every tiny hair follicle stand on end. My body is alive and wants to launch itself at Christian Grey, my newly wedded husband. We're both frozen as we stare at each other, neither of us willing to break what I think and wish with all my heart is a spell that's come over us.

Christian breaks contact first, only to slowly rake his eyes up and down my body. That jolt that I felt earlier with our wedding kiss is back.

I regain my senses and look around for something to cover myself up. I'm still in my heels when I reach for the comforter and I trip. Christian catches me and as he's looking down at me, his face leans into mine. He slowly pulls me up and wipes a tear that I did not know I shed.

"You've been crying."

"I'm fine, it's just...this isn't how I pictured my wedding day."

"Me either. Of course, I never expected to get married in the first place."

"Yeah, well. Don't let me keep you." I say as I grab the comforter from the bed and cover myself up.

"Right." Christian says as he grabs his wallet. "I'm outta here. See you in the morning."

So much for me putting a spell on him.

"Fine." I say as he leaves.

I lie down on the bed, releasing my pain and tears, "I've fallen in love with Christian Grey and he couldn't care less about me."

Whoa! How did this happen? What do I do now?

**Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks,**

**Rosie**


End file.
